Holding Memories
by HieiandTouyaLover
Summary: TerraBeastboy Terra left the Teen Titans now Beastboy has to pay for it with his feelings! What happens if they meet agian but somethings different about Terra!SHES THE ENEMY!
1. She left

Hey everybody! Well I'm kinda out of my writer's block but not totally so excuse me if this is bad. I just saw the Teen Titans episode with Terra in it. I was thinking her and Beastboy make a cute couple! So I wrote this story, Sorry all Raven/Beastboy fans. I love that couple as much as the next person but I just thought of this give me a break if bad. TO THE STORY!  
  
Holding Memories  
  
Chapter 1: She Left  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
*~*~* BeastBoy's POV *~*~*  
  
When I saw her leave it felt like my heart dropped into my stomach. I can't believe Robin would say that and make her think I would tell her secret. Grrr. sometimes Robin can make u a little mad. He would never know he made me almost die by saying that. It's not fair why did she leave I wanted her to stay we me, and maybe me can be we someday, but since your gone I guess not.  
  
"I'm sorry Beastboy I didn't know it was a secret I figured it out by myself" Robin explained to me  
  
"Yeah its alright man" I skipped a rock over the water "Maybe she'll be back someday" I might of said that but in my heart I barely believed it. I just walked back inside trying to act like myself yet I couldn't.  
  
"Beastboy you are ok right?" Starfire asked with a face full of concern  
  
"Come on man she'll be back its ok don't get so upset" Cybrog reassured me. What did he know he's never been in love, ever! I felt like crying cause I missed her but nobody knew how I felt not one person. Everybody was staring at me and couldn't take it, I lost someone I cared for! I just broke!  
  
'Would you guys quit it! I wanna be alone!" I screamed and ran to my room. I couldn't help it, as soon as I fell on my bed I started crying slightly. I knew that I loved her.  
  
"Why?" I whispered to myself, that's all I could say.  
  
*~*~* End of Beastboy POV *~*~*  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
*~*~* Terra's POV *~*~*  
  
I just ran away form that traitor! He's promised me! HE PROMISED, and I fell for it, I can't believe him. Well Robin said that I felt like dying. So I left even though it hurt to leave him. I can't deny I felt something for him. I mean I trusted him with that secret. I finally came to a stop after 3 days of running away. I just wanted to rest.  
  
"Excuse me do you have a room I can stay in for the night?" I asked to hotel manager  
  
"Yes we do, it's 90 dollars a night" He said  
  
"Ok" I handed him the money for one night. I got the key and walked up to my room. Suddenly Slade's offer came to mind. To join him, I dunno maybe, it would get back at that traitor! And I would get training, but turning evil might make my work of learning control wasted. Or would it?  
  
"I dunno" I just flew back on my bed. The instant I hit the pillow I fell into a light sleep.  
  
*~*~* End of Terra's POV *~*~*  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
I know it's VERY short, but that's all I thought of! Sorry! I'll get more later. Please Read &Review! I would love it if you did! Next Chapter will be up soon (I hope)! NO FLAMES PLEASE! I mean it! Ok R+R! Thankz  
  
bye-bye for now! 


	2. She Came

Hiya everybody! OMG! I can't believe I've gotten this many reviews in 3 days! I know I spelled her name wrong. All the reviews I got said that! Well I fixed it and I'm so sorry for the mix up. Hey I made a mistake. Ok well I decided to write for about it. OK well I will go in the future some but not 5 years only 5 months. Cause I agree 5 years is to long. OK well I'm gonna stop talking now and continue the story.  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
Chapter 2: She Came  
  
**** 5 MONTHS LATER ****  
  
*~*~* Beastboy's POV *~*~*  
  
I was in a dark place I don't know where I was but I know it wasn't home. I looked around into emptiness when I saw her. Her blonde hair was in the flowing in the wind and she was looking at me. But how? Suddenly her smiling face turned to a frown.  
  
"You traitor!" She started throwing rocks at me. I dodged them, not knowing what to think.  
  
"You told! How could you I hate you!" She punched me straight in the face.  
  
"NO!" I sat up yelling. I sweating for what had happened. But it was only a dream. I held my head thinking.  
  
"Beastboy would you open the door we heard you scream tell us what is wrong" Starfire said knocking on the door. I heard Raven tell Starfire that they should leave me alone and I agreed. I just needed to b alone. After 5 months I still can't forget her. I've had that dream every night since she left but I never heard her yell that.  
  
"I hate you" That one phrase won't get out of my head. I needed a walk. I looked at the clock it said 10:30 in the morning. Man I slept in.  
  
I stood up and brushed my hair a little before walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Beastboy want something for breakfast?" Cybrog asked  
  
"Tofu-dogs" I answered  
  
"What??" He almost fell over "You need some meat"  
  
"I'm a vegetarian! I don't eat meat!" I yelled  
  
"Does tofu have meat in it. No! I'm cooking I said meat" he yelled back. We kept arguing till around 11:00. Raven just looked at us like this -_-.  
  
"I'm going out to eat then if you're cooking meat Cybrog" I started walking out  
  
"Want me to come with you" Raven asked  
  
"Nah it's fine" I walked out  
  
"He's been like this since Terra left" I heard Robin say. My heart almost dropped but its not like it hasn't been broken all this time. I walked up to the pizza place and sat down.  
  
"Aww.. what's wrong sweetie?' I heard a waitress say after I sat down. I looked up. She had black hair with red tips, green eyes and a uniform on for the job.  
  
"Oh hi Kenzie" I said as she sat down across from me.  
  
"What's bothering you, you still can't stop thinking about her can you?" She asked  
  
"What do you think? I had another dream"  
  
"The same one?" She asked  
  
"Yeah but this time she said she hated me and it felt like she was right there saying it," I admitted  
  
"I'm sorry BB" That was her nickname for me. "Hey I got an idea, Me and my friend Emily are going with our boyfriends to a dance club tonight, why don't you and the gang come with us, It will get your mind off her" She offered.  
  
"Sure why not, but hey I'm hungry you think you could get me a vegetable pizza" I asked  
  
She raised an eyebrow "You want pizza at this time"  
  
I turned into a puppy and gave her puppy dog eyes. She just rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.  
  
"Alright" she walked into the kitchen and 20 minutes came back with a pizza for me. "There no meat in it just like ya like it"  
  
"Hey miss get me a drink over here!" A guy yelled to her  
  
"Ok well meet us at club at 9:00 tonight ok?" she walked over to the guy and got him a drink.  
  
After I finished the pizza I walked home and when I came in I saw Starfire and Cybrog playing a video gam.  
  
"How do you use this baberlatser" Starfire asked looking over the controller.  
  
"Its called a controller and you use it to control the car o the screen see" Cybrog pointed to the screen. I just watched as they played. After Cybrog taught Starfire everything she was pretty good.  
  
"Winner Player 2!"  
  
"Aren't I player 2 Cybrog?" She asked  
  
Cybrog's mouth dropped "How?? You beat me" Cybrog started mumbling things about how it was impossible to beat him. I just started cracking up about how Starfire just kicked Cybrog's ass in a video game that he had the highscore in.  
  
Starfire just sat there smiling. Robin walked in and saw me laughing.  
  
"Hey what's so funny?" Robin asked  
  
"I won in this so called "Video game"" Starfire sounded out  
  
"That's good Starfire, congrats" Robin said smiling at Starfire  
  
"What is the noise about I'm trying to concentrate and I can't with Mr. Laughing butt here" Raven said pointing to me. When I finally stopped laughing and sat up I said sorry to Raven about disturbing her meditation.  
  
"Oh yeah were all invited to go to a club tonight with Kenzie" I finally remembered.  
  
"Cool I think that's awesome" Robin said  
  
"Me and Raven will come" Starfire shouted  
  
"Wait who said I wanted to come?" Raven asked  
  
"Come on Raven it will be how you say, fun" She reassured  
  
Raven let out a sigh "Fine I'll come" She finally said  
  
"I'll come, perfect chance to show off to the ladies" Cybrog said with a sly grin.  
  
"Oh please Cybrog" I said  
  
"HEY!" He yelled as I walked to my room  
  
**** AT THE CLUB LATER THAT NIGHT ****  
  
We all just came in our usual clothes. I gelled my hair back and I knew I was the hottest one around. We saw Kenzie and Emily in line talking some.  
  
"Hey Kenzie!" I yelled and ran up to her with everybody following.  
  
"Hey Beastboy, Raven, Robin, Cybrog, Starfire" She said  
  
"Hi Beastboy long time no see" Emily said to Beastboy  
  
"Hi" I said back  
  
"Oh this is my boyfriend Jason" Emily said about the guy she was holding hands with.  
  
"Hey" Was all he said as we walked inside.  
  
When we walked in, Kenzie, Emily and Jason all walked out onto the dance floor. Robin started dancing with Starfire. Man they both like each other I don't know why they admit it. Cybrog was with 3 girls flirting, what else is new and Raven just sat talking with a guy. I just sat at another table thinking.  
  
"I hate you!" Rang in my head suddenly but I tried to shake it out. It didn't work. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Raven there.  
  
"hey I thought you were talking to that guy?" I said  
  
"Not anymore" She sat next to me "Are you ok I saw you shaking your head like you were a dog or something"  
  
I turned into a dog and shook my head. Raven just narrowed her eyes and looked at me "Yeah like that"  
  
I changed back "Oh its nothing trust me I'm fine" I was trying not to bring up the subject of Terra.  
  
Suddenly the wall on the other side of the room was busted open. Raven and me looked back and saw a girl with pink hair come up.  
  
"Jinx!" I said when I recognized who it was.  
  
"Don't forget me!" Gizmo said walking up in his spider leg robot thingy (I don't know what it's called)  
  
"Titans go!" Robin yelled as all of us got in fighting position. Cybrog ran forward to Jinx but was hit back by a bolder. He flew back into a wall.  
  
"I guess Mammoth's here to, to throw something that big" Robin said  
  
"Not exactly" Jinx said, "Mammoth tried to win over boss, so we replaced him.  
  
"Meet Terra" Gizmo added as a girl with blonde hair walked up.  
  
"TERRA!" I yelled "Your working for Slade!?!" I waned to wake up I wished this was a dream.  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
A little Cliffy but you'll get the next chapter soon! All I want is at least 10 more reviews! So tell your friends to Read and Review! TELL ME HOW YA LIKE IT! Please Read and Review! NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
  
Bye-bye For now! 


	3. It Can't be true

Chapter 3: It Can't Be True  
  
Hey everyone bet your mad cause I made you wait so long. Sorry, I had like 7 projects for school. DAMN 8th GRADE! ITS EVIL!!!! Ok well. . . . anyway, TO THE STORY!!!!!!! ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
Beastboy went pale. "How could she, this can't be true. Once friends now enemies" he thought to himself. He couldn't move, he wouldn't.  
  
"What's the matter Beastboy, can't fight me but you surely can lie to me!" her hands starts glowing as she made a tornado out of stones and gravel. She shot is right at Beastboy.  
  
"Beastboy! Get out of the way!" Robin yelled trying to run to him but was pushed away by Jinx. Cybrog and Starfire already had all there focus on Gizmo who had his spider legs out and was smashing everything.  
  
Beastboy shook his head and came to his senses only to be thrown into the wall by the tornado. It kept coming after him. Beastboy opened his eyes slightly to see it coming for him.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" was the last thing Beastboy heard before he went unconscious.  
  
*~*~* 1 hour later! *~*~*  
  
Raven was healing Beastboy as Robin helps Starfire up. Cybrog was rewiring his program because Gizmo messed with it. Beastboy sat up "WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!"  
  
"You got knocked out, by Terra" Raven said in her usual tone.  
  
"Oh. . . ." Beastboy sounded a bit hurt "How did the tornado stop?"  
  
"I stopped it with my power" Raven said as she finished healing Beastboy. She stood up and helped Beastboy up as well.  
  
"They got away" Robin informed after inspecting the place.  
  
"No one is injured" Starfire said  
  
"OK I'm back in charge of my body" Cybrog said  
  
"Lets just go home, there probably miles away by now" Raven said putting her hood back on hiding her face in the shadow.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry" Beastboy added trying not to act hurt or depressed  
  
"Who's up for hotdogs!?!" Cybrog asked  
  
"Only if there tofu dogs" Beastboy added  
  
"Here we go again" Raven said  
  
"How about I make my delicious snack food cake??" Starfire asked with big eyes. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at her like she was crazy. They all ran except for her and Robin.  
  
"Why do they run?" Starfire asked confused  
  
"Because. . . well they can't wait to get home I guess" Robin said with a smile  
  
"Ok, shall we walk to the T that accommodates us" she asked  
  
"Sure" Robin walked along side Starfire and they walked home  
  
When they got there surprisingly Cybrog wasn't fighting with Beastboy.  
  
"Yum Hotdogs!" Cybrog was cooking hotdogs (yuck!) while Beastboy was sitting on the couch. Raven was reading a Steven King book.  
  
Raven looked up from her book to see Beastboy in deep thought.  
  
"It's to quiet in here" She said "Beastboy what's wrong?? You're usually playing video games or fighting with Cybrog"  
  
"Huh?? What?" He looked up "I'm gonna go to bed" Beastboy got off the couch and walked past Starfire and Robin to his room.  
  
"Beastboy would you like me to read you a story about the Princess and the Pea like you have to me?" Starfire asked  
  
Usually Beastboy would let her read a story to him just to make her happy and cause Robin would pay him 5 dollars for him to sit and listen.  
  
"Hey. . . Star can we do that some other time" Beastboy put his hands in his pockets and disappeared into the darkness of the hall.  
  
"Ok Beastboy!" Starfire yelled with a smile on her face  
  
"Hmm. . . . "Robin started putting together the clues. He sat next to Raven "You think the same thing don't you?" he asked her  
  
"Yeah, I read his mind" Raven said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I should of guessed that" Robin let out a small laugh. Raven just looked back at her book.  
  
*~*~* Slade's Hideout *~*~*  
  
Jinx, Gizmo and Terra walked up to the door.  
  
"Identification #" The door said as they walked up  
  
"Jinx, ID #0835647"  
  
"Gizmo, ID #0476589"  
  
"Terra, ID #0245371"  
  
"ID confirmed" The door slide open and they all three walked in.  
  
"What news have you brought me?" A voice called from the back of the room  
  
"We would have beaten them if Raven didn't stop my tornado of stones" Terra said coldly "I would of beaten the traitor" She clenched her fist  
  
"I put a tracking camera in the robot one, we will be able to watch there every move once it spread around the whole house" Gizmo said with a smirk  
  
"We did figure out that Starfire has a new power, she can now shoot those blast from her eyes (if you saw the episode where Starfire changed and had to leave her friends then you know she got that new power)" Jinx added" but its easily defeated"  
  
"Good . . . But you still didn't destroy them!" Slade smashed his hand down on the arm rest and smashed in into pieces "I hope you do better the next time you go to attack" He glared them down.  
  
They all bowed and said at the same time "Yes sir"  
  
"Go back to your quarters!" He yelled  
  
They all stood up and walked through the halls. Gizmo walked into his room and left Jinx and Terra to walk to there's.  
  
"See ya tomorrow Terra, the boss is very impressed by you" Jinx said walking into her room  
  
"Yeah smashing the arm rest is a great way of showing it" Terra walked into hers.  
  
*~*~* LATER THAT NIGHT *~*~*  
  
*~*~* Teen Titans T *~*~*  
  
While everyone was sound asleep a little spider camera came from Cybrog's room. It walked around and laid cameras all over the house. Gizmo watched as the camera's picture popped up on his screen. He just laughed  
  
"There gonna die next time, we'll defeat them" He said to himself  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
Hey I know it was short, but I'm really busy! DAMN SCHOOL! I'll continue soon but I would like to thank all my reviewers:  
  
James Kim: Cool glad you liked my story  
  
Airimis: Ok I continued!  
  
Mesa luv Stu: I agree! BB AND TERRA ALL THE WAY!  
  
ToyBoy: Shut up! I said No FLAMES! Didn't you hear that! If you don't like my story then don't review it! Back off!  
  
BuNNy 4m da MooN: OK OK OK OK I CONTINUED!  
  
Charmed-Anime: It's alright I knew I would get someone that didn't like Terra, and was a R/BB fan. Atleast you didn't curse me out like ToyBoy  
  
Togepi4eva: Thankz glad ya think its cool  
  
NNY27: Cool thankz for the tips. I'll email you some time don't worry!  
  
S.S.T.A.G.: LMAO! Very cute and funny! And I will make sure they get together don't worry  
  
Mayzon: Glad you love the story  
  
Autumn: I hope my story's stays interesting, thankz for the review!  
  
Lil' Druma' Gurl: I bet you don't suck at writing. Thankz glad you like the story  
  
Momentum: Thankz, hope it stay interesting for ya!  
  
Eating Kogepan: Hopefully this chapter was good to! Thankz for reviewing  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: YES! And I won't make it angst! I promise! Hey Jin is my Brother! You can't get him on your side so there! :-P  
  
ChichiriNoda: Emily shush! Read the next two chapter you weirdo! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! lol!  
  
Weirdo Coffee high girl: Thankz for the tips! I tried not to use online talk! Thankz! I'll email you some time!  
  
Lancer272spoot: Thank you! I agree with you, I can see R/BB pairing but after the "Terra" episode it was obvious that they should be together  
  
Muse: I know I figured that it was spelled wrong, I fixed it don't worry!  
  
Evil Knievel: I changed it I know I spelled it wrong! Sorry about that. I'll watch my punctuation! Or I'll try to :-D!  
  
MonkeysMe: Hey Louise! Glad your computers working. I'm continuing don't worry and I noticed I spelled it wrong! I changed that!  
  
Man, tons of reviewers! But its all good! Thankz to all of you!  
  
Bye-Bye for now! 


	4. Video Shot and Watched

Chapter 4: Video Shot and Watched  
  
Bet yall! I know you probably wanna kill me for not updating in TWO MONTHS!!! But hey I got a writers block for this story but its all good now!! So I'll just continue so you will be happy!!  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~  
  
Terra walked down the empty halls, all her partners went to different places, here there she really didn't know the exact place they were. She was reading a note that said  
  
"Terra,  
  
We are gonna go through town a while, if your hungry help yourself to food in the kitchen.  
  
Jinx and Gizmo"  
  
She just shrugged after she read the note 'looks like I'm home alone for a while, cool' she thought to herself as she accidentally dropped the note and it slide under Gizmo's door to his bedroom.  
  
"Opps" She hesitated for a moment but just thought it was ok since she went to get the note and he wasn't home. She slide the door open and saw the most computerized thing ever, the walls, bed even the floor was computerized all around the room. It reminded her of Cybrog, how he would call her the little rock and roller. She shook that thought from her head and walked in.  
  
She looked around for that note until she say it under his computer desk. She bent down to pick it up and when she leaned up hit her head on it.  
  
"Owww . . . . .." She rubbed her head and stuffed the note in her pants pocket. Her eyes seem to wonder towards the computer, which just happened to be on. She saw the Teen Tower rooms and everything on the screen  
  
"Video cameras?? Gizmo must of put them in there. . . . weird.. . . "Her eyes caught the one that was in Beastboy's room. Her hand seemed to move the mouse and click it. As she sat down in the chair she noticed Beastboy was in his room sleeping.  
  
She raised her eyebrow "It's 11 a.m. and he's still sleeping, weirdo. . . " She said as she maximized the screen. Beastboy stirred in his sleep a lot and was mumbling things.  
  
"No. . . . I didn't I swear. . . . . I wasn't a traitor!" His mumbling got a bit louder as Terra listened in.  
  
"Terra. . . . . Don't Go. . . . . Terra I'm not a traitor" Beastboy kept mumbling  
  
Terra let out a small gasp, she couldn't believe it, he was dreaming about her.  
  
'but he hated me he told Robin he lied' she thought just when she was about to close the window she heard him say more  
  
"Terra don't hate me, I could never hate you. . . . . . Don't leave Terra, I. . . . I Can't live without you" Beastboy stirred again  
  
'Live without me?? Gah!! What am I thinking I will hate him he's the enemy'  
  
Beastboy finally calmed down but a tear fell from his eye, which was noticed by Terra.  
  
"He's crying?? For me? But how. . . . . "Terra just wanted to exit the screen  
  
"Terra, I. . . . . I . . . . ." Beastboy said as Terra listened closely not hearing the door open.  
  
"What the hell are you doing on my computer!!!!" Gizmo yelled at Terra, which made her jump almost out the chair.  
  
"Oh umm.. . . . . the note fell under your door so I came to get it" She stuttered  
  
"Get the hell out of my room!!!" He yelled as she ran out. She ran straight to her room, so many things were in her mind so many emotions, thoughts everything.  
  
'How?? How can he still think of me I almost killed him, its to weird I want to get rid of him but now I want to know what he was going to say' she thought plopping onto her bed with her face tucked away in her pillow.  
  
"This is stupid why am I thinking this shit, I don't care about him anymore" Terra just sat there until she fell asleep.  
  
*~* Teen Tower *~*  
  
Robin was practicing his fighting in his room like he always did every morning till noon. He through a punch, then a kick into the dummy's stomach. Beastboy walked into his room not knowing where he was. Robin was about to kick him until he stopped himself in front of Beastboy's face.  
  
"Beastboy??" Robin asked  
  
"Huh?? Oh hi Robin, sorry Star sent me to tell you lunch is ready" Beastboy yawned as her ran a hand through his hair and walked to the living room to see Cybrog had eaten his already and was playing video games. Raven sat at the counter drinking her tea as usual its weird he had never seen her eat before how does she live?  
  
He just shrugged and walked into he kitchen where Starfire was cooking her "famous" Stufrugle Andrix cake for breakfast.  
  
He didn't know if he could hold down another one of Star's "cakes" as she called it.  
  
"Hey Star I'm just gonna have some OJ" He said pouring himself a cup. Its weird he didn't eat a lot last night then not in the morning yet he just wasn't hungry. His mind would be on one subject but somehow would always trance back to Terra.  
  
"BOOOYA!!!!! NEW HIGH SCORE!!!!" Cybrog yelled "BB I BEAT YOUR SO CALLED UNBEATABLE HIGH SCORE AND IT ONLY TOOK 1 MONTH 6 DAYS 15 HOURS 7 MINUTES AND 36 SECONDS!!"  
  
Raven just shook her head (and was like this Raven: *sweatdrop*)  
  
"That's nice Cy, Hey I'm gonna go for a walk after I take a shower so if I'm not here you know where I am" Beastboy quickly brush his hair to normal and walked to his room. He walked into the bathroom after he got undressed and had a towel around his waist. He turned on the water and stepped inside.  
  
*~*~* Beastboy's POV *~*~*  
  
I ran my hands through my hair again the water holding it back. My mind couldn't get off her, her hair, her eyes, everything about her was perfect but I had to be idiotic and find out her secret then she thought I told Robin.  
  
I let out a long sigh as I got out of the shower. Shook the water of my hair then walked into my room and opened my closet. I really didn't wanna wear my usual outfit, I only wore it cause it was a gift from Starfire and Robin paid me 20 dollars a week to wear it. Damn Robin surely doesn't want to hurt Star's feelings. But everyone in the tower could see Robin and Raven gave each other hints. Or at least I could tell. During horror movies they would always sit next to each other and jump in each other arms when there scare, usually Robins the one who jumps. I laughed a bit at the picture of Robin, the leader of the team the tough guy, scared from a movie and jumps into Ravens arms.  
  
I just dug through my closet and found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt so I just slipped those on and walked out of my room towards the door. Robin was in the living room playing video games against Cybrog and of course they both would switch from first to second then back. They would start bragging the two seconds they were in first. I laughed a little but I wasn't in the mood to play video games. Raven was reading a book; beside of course Robin and Starfire was enjoying her "cake". I just walked out into the city just walking no where in particular really.  
  
I just shrugged and kept walking with my hands shoved in my pockets. I dunno when I changed but ever since Terra left I've been calmer, more grown up as Raven puts it. Maybe Terra's to blame for leaving I dunno maybe.  
  
"Will you ever come back as a Teen Titan Terra??" I was thinking out loud  
  
*~*~* End of Beastboy's POV *~*~*  
  
*~*~* Terra's POV *~*~*  
  
Once I woke up I forgot what time it was I just got dressed really quick when Jinx walked in. We said hi as she sat on my bed, luckily there was no frame or anything for her to break with her bad luck.  
  
"I heard you took a peek in Gizmo's room, so how was it??" Jinx said with an evil smirk  
  
"Too high tech for me" We both laughed  
  
"For a little kid he has a pretty bitchy attitude" I added  
  
"You'll get use to it, but it might take awhile" Jinx said as she got up "Came in here to tell you that Boss got a job for us, we get to get this chippy thingy" Jinx shrugged "Something like that, but he wants us at the International Computer Factory at around 11 pm alright? Don't be late" She walked out as I nodded to the order. I looked at the clock on my desk, It's nine o'clock now. I was kind of hungry and Gizmo was cooking I didn't want to eat his food. As smart as he is he's that bad at cooking, plus since I went into his room he might put poison in the food. I felt like pizza so I walked outside into the city.  
  
"Beastboy loved pizza" I suddenly said out loud "Wait what?!? What the hell did I just say? Why is my mind of him again!" I slapped my forehead trying to get him out of my head. She saw the pictures of him trying to comfort him that one time her powers went crazy his voice echoed in her head "It'll be ok. . . . . . I won't tell anyone I promise" she heard him say  
  
"But you told Beastboy why did you betray your promise to me" she said to herself  
  
"I didn't" A voice came from behind her. She spun around to face Beastboy in front of her  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~  
  
OHHH CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! I bet yall want to kill me badly now ^_^! OH WELL YA GOTTA WAIT TIL THE NEXT CHAPPY!!!!  
  
If yall are into anime can you read my best friend Emily's and my story! Its not any certain Anime its Miscellaneous. We worked hard on it! Its called YOUKAI HIGH!!  
  
Please and thankz! READ AND REVIEW NO FLAMES!!!  
  
~Kenzie~ 


End file.
